Khaji
http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u190/FoxRowan/KhajiBannercopy.jpg ::Don't you let 'em ever doubt you, kid. Don't you let 'em ever think less of you, to have you judged for what you are and what you do." ::::''Keep yer head high, and look forward. Yer gonna go far. '' =http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u190/FoxRowan/Profilebanner.jpg= ::''How much of it's genetics? How much of it is fate? ::::How much does it depend on the choices that we make? *'Marital Status': Complicated *'Involvement in Organizations': The New Horde *'Distinguishable Features': Physically effeminate, no noticeable troll accent, he sparkles. *'Character Inspiration':Brian Molko, Juan Son, David Bowie (under the guise of Ziggy Stardust) Character Description ::Kind of buzz that lasts for days/ got some help from insect ways/ comes across all shy and coy, just another nancy boy ::::Woman-man or modern monkey, just another happy junkey/ fifty pound, press my button/ going down. :With a breeze of debonair, this short, peculiar troll struts about, his gleaming black hair falling behind his back. Trails of shimmering stars follow his wake, while the sweetest fragrance envelops his svelte body. Donned in elegant shirts, vests, knee-high boots, and leather trousers, the glamorous troll stands in weak comparison to his Darkspear brethren. Occasionally, a colorful moth will be seen with him, this is Faé, his companion. Also to note is that strapped to his neck is a tight leather choker. You'd have to lean close to read what it says. :And unlike his savage kin, Khaji speaks in fluent, impeccable Orcish. Were it not for his minute ivory tusks, his light blue fur-skin, or his little, pointed nose, he could easily be mistaken for elf- or a woman. :He's taken a keen interest in magic, often seen reading books and spell-tomes. Character Personality :Khaji is friendly, that's a fact. Although shy at times, he'll eventually open up once he feels comfortable. He's very flirty and at times very immature. He'll make random crude comments or remarks, then apologize a second later and pretend it didn't happen in a very cynical manner. Khaji's very emotional, and this is seen when he writes or when he sings. He is very protective of his friends and loved ones, and will do anything to help them or see them happy or unharmed. Character Biography :Khaji’zaki never knew his biological parents, for they were slain in battle. Because of this, he’s always had a strange resentment towards his Troll brethren. He viewed himself as a freak, but took a strange pride in this. Taken in by the Orgrimmar Orphanage at a young age, Khaji went through a rough childhood, labeled as “different” by the other orphans. Alone, he would very often sit by the windows, peering outside- longing for freedom. Khaji would listen to the bard’s stories of the lands beyond Durotar, of the legends of Kalimdor, and of the great kingdoms, far beyond the Great Sea, in distant continents. How he longed to travel along with the great minstrels and bards, to explore the lands of Azeroth, to learn more of the world! Then, hope came to his doorstep. :When the Sin’Dorei joined the Horde, Khaji saw an opportunity- a chance for a new life, one filled with magic, adventure, and excitement. He viewed the elves with a strange admiration- they were so different than the things he had seen in his life. Enter the aristocratic House of Stardust. Taken in by the elves by “adoption”, Khaji’s teenage years were filled with spoils and happiness- this was, of course, expected of the elves, who treated the troll as a pet, rather than a family member- so why was Khaji so surprised then, when he learned the truth? Much to the regret of his “parents” (who, in one way or another, shared a bizarre sympathetic love for the troll), Khaji parted ways soon after graduating from the Academy of Arcane Sciences. Holding but a tiny share of the Stardust fortune, Khaji set out to make a life of his own, to set his own story in stone- to fulfill his dreams. =http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u190/FoxRowan/Extranotes.jpg= *'Theme Song': Placebo- Nancy Boy: ThNfrNGdgxs ' *Always carries a messenger bag, and his guitar, Spellcaster, is often strapped to his back. *His sparkles come from Terokkar Moths. Albeit alergic to their pollination, he refuses assistance due to constantly wanting to be covered with this spore glitter. *His hair is often done in different colours; his trademark vest and trousers change colour with it, by means of metamorphical magic. :http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u190/FoxRowan/Hair_Colorscopy.jpg *He's recently purchased a Picto Box, and often takes pictographs of everyday things or friends for a hobby. *His mount companion is named Koko. This beautiful hawkstrider is golden, and loves her master just as Khaji loves her. *Khaji is gay, if you hadn't figured it out yet. Some people actually ask if he is! IC, it should be QUITE obvious. *Yes, he ERPs. Deal with it. Will he ERP with you? Only if you play your cards right. (Psst, he likes to be treated like a girl!) Quotes *"Do I DAZZLE you?",in response to an insult on his massive amount of glitter (although he mistook it for a compliment.) *"...Am -I- a drama queen??", to Zuljinda, shortly after being called one. *"I won't disappoint you. I will prove myself worthy to be in your ranks." -salute- "Now...Where's the exit? I'm quite...Lost.", a few minutes after joining the Amber Tower. =http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u190/FoxRowan/Gallery.jpg= File:KhajiDolls_.jpg|Conceptual Khaji File:Khaji_Bard_copy.jpg|A poster of Khaji File:Spellcaster.jpg|Spellcaster, Khaji's guitar File:GoldenHawkstrider.jpg|Koko, Khaji's beloved hawkstrider File:Backintheday_.jpg|Khaji, in his early teenage years File:TiltedPhoto3_.png|With his former mate, Grow Darkcaller =External Links= *deviantART Profile Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Troll